fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mice Capades
|caption= |prodcode=103A |episode=4 |wish=Wishing everything was back to normal |writer=Ray DeLaurentis |storyboard=Butch Hartman Vic Harrisson |director=Gary Conrad |art direction=George Goodchild |music direction=Guy Moon |season=7 |airdate= |headgag=Whistle |previous=Add-a-Dad |next=Formula For Disaster |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-9/id543587291 |dvd= Season 7 }} Mice Capades is the fourth episode of Season 7. Plot When Poof watches too much of the violent classic "cat and mouse" cartoon, "Sleazy and Cheezy", Wanda forbids him from watching TV due to the show's bad influence. Wanting to still see the action of "Sleazy and Cheezy", Poof turns Timmy and Vicky into the characters from the show. Synopsis Timmy, Cosmo, and Poof are watching a show called "Sleazy & Cheesy". Because Wanda dislikes the show, Wanda forbids Timmy and Poof to watch it, Poof becomes sad. So when Wanda goes to the Fairy Market, Cosmo tries to "Poof" up a TV, but fails numerous times and instead "Poofs" up a tepee, TP (toilet paper), an SUV, a BLT, an RV, and a Kenny G. Then, Mr. Turner is going to a baseball competition with a Sasquatch cheese called "Sassy". And Mrs. Turner going to shopping with Mr. Turner's credit card. So, Mrs. Turner calling Vicky to babysit Timmy. Then, Vicky come to Timmy's room with a hammer, but Timmy smacks her with a frying pan. They look like Sleazy & Cheesy, so Poof turns Timmy and Vicky into Cheesy and Sleazy, respectively. Luckily, Vicky thinks that she's dreaming and they begin to fight and when Timmy realizes that he has the magic whistle that can throw heavy stuff on Vicky, he uses it to outrun her. But later, Vicky managed to grab and swallow the whistle. When Wanda comes back, she suspects Cosmo of trying to Poof up a TV, but she became addicted to the TV Store. When Wanda heard Timmy yelling for help from the mouse human translator, gets over her addiction, and noticed Timmy is a mouse and Vicky is a cat she realize Poof turned Vicky and Timmy into Sleazy and Cheezy. She see Poof and tells him what he did was wrong. Poof said that he's sorry and Wanda understand that he's sorry but it was also very dangerous because Timmy could of really gotten hurt. They both set to help Timmy and got him out of Vicky's mouth. Timmy tried to wish everything back to normal, Wanda couldn't understand him. So she get Timmy uses the mouse-human translator Mom bought to wish everything back to normal, and Vicky wakes up in a trash can sets off chasing the milkman's truck. Cosmo finally manages to poof up a TV set and Poof watches another violent show called The Punchie and Munchie Show. Poof turns Cosmo and Wanda into the characters from the show. Kenny G. takes off in the SUV with the BLT, so Wanda blows the whistle and a steam locomotive land on top of him. Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner / Poof *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mom *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Cartoon Announcer / Sleazy / Cheezy *Grey DeLisle as Vicky / Home Spending Channel Trivia *Sleazy & Cheesy is a parody to Tom & Jerry. External links * Category:Episodes Category:Season 7